


the cosmic pirlz chatroom

by imnayeon



Category: PRISTIN (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F, and memes, lesbian memes, they're such lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnayeon/pseuds/imnayeon
Summary: seola: guysseola: should we make a group chat to talk with the pristin kids-in which pristin and wjsn create a group chat and shit happens. and by shit I mean a lot of memes, drama and loud screams coming mostly from son juyeon and jung eunwoo.





	1. teainee

**Author's Note:**

> so hey... u guys  
> i cant believe im actually doing this omg SO  
> i wrote this a long time ago like happy wasn't even realeased?? but i'm only posting this now because... i DONT KNOW  
> well anyways,,, i hope you guys like it!! :)

**seola** : guys  
**seola** : should we make a group chat to talk with the pristin kids

**xuanyi** : o  
**xuanyi** : sure  
**xuanyi** : why not

**eunseo** : make it happen  
**eunseo** : remember when i used to be a pledis teainee lmao

**bona** : teainee

**eunseo** : shut up

**yeonjung** : tea? where?  
**yeonjung** : and that's ok for me i know most of them bc of pd101 anyways  
**yeonjung** : also // _lowkey_ // ioi reunion

**luda** : i can already see eunseo cheating on me with the other girls

**eunseo** : no baby i love you and only you

**luda** : sure

**seola** : we need leadernim's permission

**bona** : you're like... older than her

**seola** : WE _NEED_ LEADERNIM'S PERMISSION

**exy** : are u sure that's a good idea.

**seola** : why wouldn't it be  
**seola** : like  
**seola** : we're all hot  
**seola** : and gay asf  
**seola** : and have a lot of members  
**seola** : match made in heaven

**exy** : i am so going to regret this.

**seola** : is that a... yes

**exy** : yeah.

**eunseo** : YOOO

**xuanyi** : omg yeS

**seola** : YESDJFJNF  
**seola** : lemme talk to nayoung real quick

**yeonjung** : how the fuck did you get nayoung unnie's number

**bona** : yeonjung.

**yeonjung** : yes?

**bona** : language.

**yeonjung** : how the frick did you get nayoung unnie's number?  
**yeonjung** : is that ok now mom

**bona** : yes

**seola** : tf  
**seola** : okay,   
**seola** : u know gfriend's sowon is close to nayoung and since i'm close to sowon it kinda happened u know

**soobin** : close, huh

**eunseo** : she lives

**seola** : not as close as i am to you soobinie :)

**soobin** : :)

**eunseo** : aw gays

**exy** : disgusting

**seola** : ANYWAYS NAYOUNG SAID YES  
**seola** : ITS HAPPENING GUYS  
**seola** : GET READY FOR WUJUSTIN TO RISE

**luda** : what kind of lame name is that

**bona** : don't be rude to her luda  
**bona** : only i can do that

**seola** : i hate you all so much


	2. hmsogay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm already so. sorry for the hmsogay thing

_[nayoung created wujustin]_   
_[nayoung added minkyung, kyungwon, eunwoo, yebin, jieqiong, yewon, sungyeon, siyeon, kyla, seola, xuanyi, bona, exy, soobin, luda, dawon, eunseo, meiqi, chengxiao, yeoreum, dayoung and yeonjung to the group]_

**eunwoo** : YO

**eunseo** : YOOOOOO

**eunwoo** : JUYEON OMG

**minkyung** : juYeon OMG ITS BEEN A WHILE KID

**jieqiong** : HELLO

**kyungwon** : whats up whats up

**meiqi** : whats good whats good

**kyungwon** : WHERE U AT RIGHT NOW

**meiqi** : HOW LONG WILL U BE ON MY SIDE OF TOWN

**yebin** : CHILLIN IN ITAEWON

**dayoung** : TAKE A LOOK AT MY PASSPIRT NOW I BE GETTIN THAT MONEY

**siyeon** : HWOOO  
 **siyeon** : I AINT TRYIN TO HURT YOU

**eunseo** : BUT i GOTTA keep IT one HUNDRED  
 **eunseo** : oh i feel home already

**exy** : this mess,

**nayoung** : quiet down kids

**eunwoo** : yes unnie

**kyungwon** : yes unnie

**exy** : wow how do they listen to you so well

**sungyeon** : she'll slap us if we don't

**nayoung** : that's a lie!

**sungyeon** : sure hun

**nayoung** : bae sungyeon!

**sungyeon** : i-  
 **sungyeon** : okay imma stop. sorry unnie ily

**nayoung** : let's introduce ourselves!  
 **nayoung** : it's gonna take a while because, you know, 23 people in here

**eunseo** : im in the middle of 22 girls  
 **eunseo** : is this a dream

**luda** : .

**eunseo** : i'm sure it's a dream now because in reality i can only see lee luda!

**dawon** : thats was a really bad one juyeon

**luda** : im not talking to you anymore

**minkyung** : oh so juyeon already found herself a girlfriend in starship huh  
 **minkyung** : remember when juyeon and eunwoo--

**eunwoo** : STO P

**jieqiong** : pls no

**minkyung** : jieqiong still hates juyeon for that

**jieqiong** : no i don't!

**eunseo** : im

**siyeon** : lmao jieqiong gets sulky everytime we mention juyeon

**jieqiong** : STOP I DONT HATE HER! i just hate the memories

**eunseo** : im scared

**jieqiong** : pls dont be im telling the truth! they're snakes!

**nayoung** : okay... so  
 **nayoung** : are we gonna introduce ourselves or not

**seola** : yes we will  
 **seola** : im starting since im the oldest one here

**dayoung** : yes grandma!

**seola** : no  
 **seola** : okay  
 **seola** : im hyunjung and my stage name is seola! it's rlly nice to meet you all :)

**nayoung** : i'm nayoung, pristin's leader and full time mom. :)

**yebin** : ily mommy

**minkyung** : yebin no

**xuanyi** : i'm xuanyi, i'm one of the chinese members in wjsn :) i really like seaweed :) is there any seaweed at y'alls dorm? :)

**bona** : ignore her she's crazy  
 **bona** : i'm kim jiyeon, but you can call me prettiest girl in the world, nation's queen, future oscar winner and such. my stage name is bona btw :)

**minkyung** : she's so full of herself  
 **minkyung** : i love it

**bona** : ;)

**eunseo** : and this is how the illjin line starts forming

**exy** : i did not sign up for this  
 **exy** : i'm sojung aka exy, wjsn's leader and main rapper. nice to meet you girls!

**yebin** : is that you on ur profile pic

**exy** : yes?

**yebin** : omg ur so cute

**exy** : thank you... *blushes*

**yebin** : SEE THAT  
 **yebin** : SO CUTE

**seola** : ahem

**exy** : what

**dayoung** : not again

**soobin** : MOVING ON  
 **soobin** : i'm wjsn's smiling angel park soobin! let's all be friends~ ♡

**seola** : that's my BABY

**soobin** : ♡

**exy** : -.-

**minkyung** : i can already feel the tension between these three  
 **minkyung** : okay im minkyung aka roa, don't call me that btw, and i'm bona's future bff

**yebin** : she's already ditching me DO YALL SE THAT  
 **yebin** : I TOLD YALL THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN

**luda** : i feel ur pain

**bona** : i like this girl so much already

**minkyung** : hey bona  
 **minkyung** : _catch this: ♡_

**bona** : _*catches and kisses it*_

**minkyung** : omg

**bona** : ;)

**yebin** : what the FUCK

**luda** : is it my turn already  
 **luda** : anyways im luda! im really small and shit so please take care of me ok

**dawon** : juyeon should be the one doing that

**luda** : i-

**dawon** : SO i'm dawon, i'm one of wjsn's main vocalists, nice to meet youuu

**kyungwon** : i'm kang kyungwon  
 **kyungwon** : i love dogs

**dayoung** : me too!

**kyungwon** : can i adopt her

**seola** : no

**exy** : no

**bona** : no

**kyungwon** : :(

**eunseo** : HERE IT GOES  
 **eunseo** : hello ladies im eunseo but you can call me...

**meiqi** : PLEAS E DONT DO THAT

**yeoreum** : for fuck's sake no

**eunseo** : HM SO GAY

**meiqi** : oh no she said it

**eunseo** : DO YOU GUYS GET IT   
 **eunseo** : LIKE  
 **eunseo** : EUNSEOGAY  
 **eunseo** : HMSOGAY

**siyeon** : HM SO GAYKSNDMMVMM

**sungyeon** : i can't...  
 **sungyeon** : i just can't believe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know some of the members weren't introduced but i promise they'll appear more!! it's just that anything after the hmsogay incident would be no fun


	3. pirlz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters names are lame im SORRY but i hope you guys like this one !!

_8:00 am [eunseo changed the group name to cosmic pirlz]_

**luda** : that's worse than wujustin

 **eunseo** : it's unique!

 **eunwoo** : i LOVE it

 **jieqiong** : of course you do

 **eunseo** : im  
**eunseo** : uncomfortable

 **dawon** : i understand the p, but why the z

 **nayoung** : our pre-debut name was pledis girlz

 **dayoung** : girlZ  
**dayoung** : so edgy

 **nayoung** : thanks... i guess

 **yeoreum** : she was totally mocking your old name

 **dayoung** : i was not?  
**dayoung** : i'm an innocent child!

 **minkyung** : not as innocent as our yewon  
**minkyung** : yewonnie come here

 **yewon** : hi!!! :D

 **minkyung** : do you see that smiley emoji  
**minkyung** : she's like that all the time

 **kyungwon** : can i adopt her

 **minkyung** : but you're... one of us

 **kyungwon** : ok but can i

 **exy** : lol dayoung is far from being innocent

 **dayoung** : how DARE you

 **exy** : oh love  
**exy** : i KNOW you  
**exy** : and i haven't forgot that time you almost set our living room on fire

 **dayoung** : that was ONE time okay

 **bona** : ok miss what about that time when we were about to get into the stage and your big ass mouth screamed WHO FARTED so loud that our fans heard it and fancams of this incident went viral

 **minkyung** : omg

 **dayoung** : i-

 **eunwoo** : this kid has my respect already  
**eunwoo** : do you want to be a pristin member?

 **nayoung** : she doesn't.

 **dayoung** : but i was about to say yes D:

 **nayoung** : i'm sorry kid, but we already have a lot of trouble makers.

 **siyeon** : zup

 **nayoung** : talking about trouble makers...

 **siyeon** : unnie don't diss me in front of our new friends :(

 **yebin** : lmao look at her  
**yebin** : acting all cute and soft and shit  
**yebin** : wait until you get to know her  
**yebin** : she's the actual DEVIL

 **siyeon** : i'm cute and soft  
**siyeon** : not as much as yewon unnie is  
**siyeon** : but i am

 **sungyeon** : you're only soft when it comes to kyla

 **eunseo** : oooo  
**eunseo** : do i smell a  
**eunseo** :  _LESBIAN COUPLE_

 **eunwoo** : you do my friend  
**eunwoo** : a smol one tho  
**eunwoo** : kyla is 15 and siyeon is 16

 **xuanyi** : ah,,, Young Love

 **seola** : i see the words YOUNG and LOVE  
**seola** : i click the gc  
**seola** : i cry of cuteness

 **kyla** : i

 **jieqiong** : why is siyeon screaming and blushing while she punches her pillow

 **kyungwon** : didn't you read the messages

 **jieqiong** : ooooh  
**jieqiong** : it makes sense now

 **eunwoo** : it's ALWAYS like this tbh

 **exy** : you guys still have little kids that's cute  
**exy** : our maknae line is 18 already D:

 **bona** : don't remind me of this i get a Bit emotional okay

 **luda** : remember how smol yeonjung was when we first saw her :')

 **yeonjung** : i've always been taller than you tho?

 **luda** : choke

 **kyungwon** : the real kid in our team is also 18  
**kyungwon** : i love you yewonnie  
**kyungwon** : can i adopt you now

 **minkyung** : kyungwon STOP

 **kyungwon** : D:

 **chengxiao** : hello!

 **dayoung** : unnie!! where have you been

 **chengxiao** : i slept with soobin unnie :D

 **seola** : YOU WHATGN

 **eunseo** : WHATSH

 **seola** : SMDNFKJH

 **bona** : WHATGT FUC

 **jieqiong** : gasp  
**jieqiong** : i believe she meant she slept beside her, not WITH her in THAT way  
**jieqiong** : fucking perverts

 **eunwoo** : that's true  
**eunwoo** : jieqiong made that mistake a lot of times too D:

 **eunseo** : i admit i'm a perv  
**eunseo** : but seola unnie was just jealous  
**eunseo** : :P

 **luda** : lmao did you see her face  
**luda** : she was so ready to start crying

 **seola** : s top

 **soobin** : this is... embarrassing   
soobin: be more careful next time, xiao D:

 **chengxiao** : kay, sorry :(

 **bona** : don't be sorry u poor kid omg

 **exy** : i AM tired


	4. eunwoo's bubble tea

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 8:00 AM_

 

 **bona** :

**bona** : i woke up to this

 **bona** : what kind of rudeness

 

 **minkyung** :

**minkyung** : it's a leo thing

 

 **yeojung** : can't relate

 

 **bona** : my daughter

 **bona** :

**bona** : do you even look at YOURSELF

 

 **yeonjung** : oh

 **yeonjung** : guess i'm rude too

 

 **yeoreum** : very

 

 **yeonjung** : what

 

 **yeoreum** : what

 

 **minkyung** : btw have you guys seen our performance at immortal song !!

 

 **dayoung** : yES

 **dayoung** : we are pristin is a bop

 

 **exy** : please release the full we are pristin choreo thank you very much

 

 **yebin** : just because you asked ;)

 

 **exy** : oh

 

 **seola** : o h

 

 **minkyung** : oh?????

 

 **yebin** : yes?

 

 **eunwoo** : this kid is crushing hard on exy sunbaenim

 

 **exy** : noo just call me sojung unnie :)

 

 **eunwoo** : okay sojung _u n n i e_

 

 **exy** : why are your kids so weird @ _ **nayoung**_

 

 **nayoung** : don't even ask

 

 **bona** : oKAy but the point of this conversation is

 **bona** : miss kim minkyung is rude

 

 **luda** : this is the first time in my entire life, _and i hope it's the last one_ , i'm agreeing with you

 

 **bona** : thank you my sweet and beautiful best friend!

 

 **luda** : who

 

 **yebin** : ikr 

 **yebin** : how can i deal with such rudeness everyday

 

 **eunwoo** : you don't

 **eunwoo** : you just scream everytime you see her

 

 **yebin** : i feel exposed thanks nunu

 

 **eunwoo** : anytime best friend

 

 **dawon** : you guys have such healthy friendships

 

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 10:00 AM_

 

 **eunwoo** : okay so HWO THE FUCK

 **eunwoo** : KAJSFFGK

 

 **yebin** : what are you even saying

 

 **eunwoo** : MY FUCKIGN BUBBLE TEA

 **eunwoo** : WHO STOLE

 

 **nayoung** : calm down, eunwoo.

 

 **eunwoo** : SKDHJGNGNM NO

 

 **exy** : can't you just buy another one

 

 **luda** : nooo but it's not just something

 **luda** : it's precious, delicious, amazing _bubble tea_

 **luda** : i'm with eunwoo she's not overreacting

 

 **eunwoo** : IM GLLAD SOMEONE'S WITH ME BUT I CANT CALM DONW

 

 **kyla** : wait

 **kyla** : was that yours?

 

 **eunwoo** : KYLA DID YOU JUST AKJFJNGM

 **eunwoo** : IM GONNA FUCKGN

 

 **kyla** : wasn't that jieqiong unnie's?

 

 **eunwoo** : wait what

 

 **kyla** : she offered me some and i drank??

 

 **eunwoo** : that LIL

 

 **dawon** : it's about to go down

 

 **meiqi** : rip zhou jieqiong, my fellow chinese and 98 liner, you'll be missed

 

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 2:00 PM_

 

 **kyungwon** : so

 **kyungwon** : i comeback after going shopping with miss kim minkyung

 **kyungwon** : jieqiong is banging at eunwoo's door while crying and saying she's sorry

 **kyungwon** : eunwoo is not answering

 **kyungwon** : nayoung looks like she's about to kill someone

 **kyungwon** : siyeon is looking at kyla like the stupid teenager she is

 **kyungwon** : yewon is sleeping at sungyeon's lap,,, cute

 **kyungwon** : and yebin is missing

 

 **yebin** : i'm not missing

 **yebin** : i'm just outside

 **yebin** : i don't really have a place to stay when those two are fighting and screaming and being loud

 

 **kyungwon** : aw

 **kyungwon** : come hang with us little kang

 

 **yebin** : on my way <3

 

 **dawon** : the only non problematic friendship in this gc

 

 **luda** : what about us

 

 **dawon** : you fucking slapped me today just because i wanted a piece of your cake

 

 **luda** : gasps

 

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 8:00 PM_

 

 **eunwoo** : ok so

 **eunwoo** : remember how mad i was @ miss zhou jieqiong for stealing my sweet, sweet bubble tea

 

 **luda** : yes the disrespect

 

 **nayoung** : yes. it was bad.

 

 **yebin** : and exhausting

 

 **yebin** : thanks @ kyungwon unnie @ minkyung unnie for letting me hang with you guys while my room was looking like a fucking WAR ZONE

 

 **minkyung** : anytime baby :)

 

 **yebin** : :)

 

 **eunwoo** : SO

 **eunwoo** : this kid comes into my room

 **eunwoo** : with that cute lil puppy face

 **eunwoo** : and i was like NOOOOO i'm mad at you

 **eunwoo** : and she comes closer and im still NOOO

 **eunwoo** : and she kisses me and im like fuck this shit i can't be mad anymore.

 

 **yebin** : jung eunwoo, the greatest kyulwoo fic writer

 

 **eunwoo** : ahem

 **eunwoo** : and after giving me the best kiss ever

 **eunwoo** : she gave me ANOTHER BUBBLE TEA!!! and apologized

 **eunwoo** : after laughing at my face for 15 minutes

 **eunwoo** : but at least apologized

 **eunwoo** : just so you guys know

 **eunwoo** : we're ok now :)))

 

 **exy** : i'm glad!! it was really awk

 

 **yebin** : it's been a while since you guys last screamed at each other

 

 **eunwoo** : ikr!! we're such a cute couple

 

 **jieqiong** : that's right <3

 

 **yebin** : ew

 

 **kyungwon** : and that's how pristin's 98 line works, everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but,,, yeoreum x dayoung or yeoreum x yeonjung i'm so confused


	5. heartbreaking

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 8:00 PM_

 

 **bona** : saw the cutest pup today

 **kyungwon** : SEND PICS  
**kyungwon** : RIGHT NOW

 **bona** :

**bona** : :D

 **kyungwon** : i'm disappointed that it's not a real pup but it's still CUTE

 **jieqiong** : awwww

 **minkyung** : xiao really does look like a pup  
**minkyung** : it's lovely, actually

 **siyeon** : which animal do i look like

 **yebin** : a snake

 **siyeon** : bro :/

 **dawon** : can both of our groups agree that xiao and yewon are the cutest pups in the world

 **kyungwon** : hey  
**kyungwon** : include dayoung in this too

 **dawon** : you really want to adopt her don't you

 **kyungwon** : yes D:

 **dayoung** : kyungwon unnie is so nice to me!!!

 **kyungwon** : i literally already love you  
**kyungwon** : i'll take you out to eat ice cream with me when our schedules aren't busy

 **dayoung** : YES PLEASE

 **exy** : what if i say no

 **dayoung** : unnie :(

 **exy** : hm

 **dayoung** : :(

 **exy** : ...  
**exy** : fine.  
**exy** : kyungwon, please take care of her okay

 **bona** : or we'll contact the chinese mafia and we'll kill you

 **meiqi** : don't even try us

 **kyungwon** : i'm terrified but  
**kyungwon** : do it for dayoung

 **dayoung** : YAY

 **seola** : dog lovers getting along  
**seola** : when will the rest of us

 **nayoung** : tell us what you love and i'll get you a pristin child

 **eunwoo** : wow she's really selling us

 **nayoung** : i just want us to be friends?

 **minkyung** : who listens to what eunwoo says in 2017

 **eunwoo** : HEY

 **yebin** : answering that question  
**yebin** : i listen to a lot of disturbing and traumatizing stuff eunwoo says when her and jieqiong are doing things under the covers when they think i'm sleeping :')

 **eunwoo** : wow

 **yebin** : revenge for exposing me :)

 **bona** : lol

 **dawon** : oh my fucking lord  
**dawon** : kids these days

 **luda** : dawon...  
**luda** : are you REALLY going to judge them  
**luda** : R E A L L Y

 **dawon** : don't go there

 **luda** : not but now that we're talking about this i'd like to complain  
**luda** : you see, i share a room with xuanyi unnie, juyeon, DAWON AND MEIQI  
**luda** : i hope you guys get what i mean  
**luda** : i hate their asses so much?????  
**luda** : they have no sense of RESPECT FOR MY SLEEP

 **dawon** : gtg!!!!!

 **yebin** : so dawon and meiqi... are a thing

 **minkyung** : are they dating? omg

 **dawon** : we're not

 **meiqi** : yeah  
**meiqi** : we're not.

 **bona** : you guys think i'm dramatic  
**bona** : but have you seen the couples and soon-to-be-couples and the dont-even-know-if-theyre-going-to-be-couples in this dorm

 **eunwoo** : you have a point

 **seola** : i still... haven't got my pristin child  
**seola** : i like writing songs, singing and dancing

 **nayoung** : i have the perfect one for you!

 **eunwoo** : IF THIS ISN'T SELLING US

 **nayoung** : shut up eunwoo  
**nayoung** : and come here sungyeon

 **sungyeon** : ... hello

 **seola** : is she my pristin child

 **nayoung** : yup

 **seola** : NICE

 **nayoung** : raise her well

 **sungyeon** : NAYOUNG UNNIE ARE YOU REALLY SELLING ME

 **eunwoo** : SHE IS HOW IS EVERYONE SO CALM  
**eunwoo** : THERE'S ILLEGAL STUFF HAPPENING HERE  
**eunwoo** : IM GOING TO CALL THE AUTHORITIES   
**eunwoo** : 911 WHERE'S MY FUCKING FIXIE

 **kyla** : don't use my lines for your extraness

 **minkyung** : not even our maknae can handle jung eunwoo's extra ass

 **kyla** : especially the maknae

 **seola** : bye i'm going to be friends with my pristin child

 

_[seola, sungyeon] 8:30 PM_

**seola** : hello kid,,, heard you like writing songs!

 **sungyeon** : hiii!! and yes i LOVE writing

 **seola** : omg you're the perfect child  
**seola** : wait

_[seola changed sungyeon's name to my pristin child]_

**my pristin child** : omg

 **seola** : bona and minkyung are seeing each other soon  
**seola** : kyungwon and dayoung too  
**seola** : we should meet too!!

 **my pristin child** : that would be great unnie!! i'm free this thursday

 **seola** : GREAT me too  
**seola** : see you soon kid :)  
  
**my pristin child** : this will be fun!! see you soon unnie <3

 

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 9:45 PM_

 

 **seola** : me and sungyeon are meeting each other this thursday

 **bona** : wow, look at miss kim hyunjung making baby friends

 **minkyung** : are they going to write a soon to be a grammy winner song

 **eunwoo** : i'm sure they will

 **seola** : we hope so!!

 **bona** : hum let me just say something i noticed  
**bona** : soobin looks REALLY lonely right now  
**bona** : she's staring at the wall while she hugs her pillow

 **exy** : she does that when she's sleepy.  
**exy** : and hyunjung, you know she's an early sleeper and she needs you to cuddle her every night.  
**exy** : so get your ass here right now, please.

 **seola** : coming ma'am

 **exy** : okay.

 **dayoung** : dats... heartbreaking

 **nayoung** : what

 **bona** : long ass story

 

_[bona, nayoung] 9:50 PM_

 

 **bona** : i'm telling you in priv because i can't do this to sojung's already CRASHED heart but  
**bona** : sojung has been in love with hyunjung unnie for a long time, even before they came to starship :/

 **nayoung** : wait but  
**nayoung** : are they childhood friends or something??

 **bona** : noo  
**bona** : they trained at another agency together  
**bona** : they were the maknaes back then   
**bona** : but the agency had no money so their group was cancelled even before their debut

 **nayoung** : that's so sad

 **bona** : yeah  
**bona** : and when they came to starship  
**bona** : soobin was the only other female trainee  
**bona** : and they became a inseparable trio

 **nayoung** : aw

 **bona** : and that's how hyunjung unnie fell in love with soobinie  
**bona** : it's not hard, soobin's a literal angel  
**bona** : btw don't tell her that i need to keep my reputation  
**bona** : and that's basically the story of how seolbin became real and 2jung is a one sided love

 **nayoung** : this is so painful  
**nayoung** : i feel so bad for sojung

 **bona** : ikr :(  
**bona** : and she loves both of them so much  
**bona** : she really wants them to be happy but she's still suffering

 **nayoung** : i think something like this is happening in my group but i'm not sure

 **bona** : update me when you're sure!! i'm all ears

 **nayoung** : sure  
**nayoung** : thanks, jiyeon <3

 **bona** : anytime nayoungie!!

 

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 10:00 PM_

 

 **xuanyi** : AKSJKSJDKD NO BUT  
**xuanyi** : KIDS ARE SO CUTEEE

 **bona** : what makes you say that

 **xuanyi** : AAAAAAAA  
**xuanyi** : DAYOUNG YEOREUM AND YEONJUNG ARE SLEEPING WHILE CUDDLING EACH OTHER AT THE SOFA

 **bona** : NO WAY OMG

 **luda** : TAKE PICS

 **xuanyi** : _[pic]_  
**xuanyi** : IM CRYINGNFNNF

 **eunwoo** : this is the cutest shit i've ever seen

 **yebin** : when will me, minkyung unnie and kyungwon unnie ever

 **minkyung** : when you're not an aggressive sleeper

 **yebin** : a WHAT

 **kyungwon** : you literally kick us when you're sleeping

 **jieqiong** : i can confirm that  
**jieqiong** : yebin has cuddled with me and eunwoo too

 **eunwoo** : yebin has cuddled with every single person in this dorm  
**eunwoo** : every person ended up with a bruise in the next day

 **jieqiong** : she becomes a boxer or something  
**jieqiong** : it's REALLY scary

 **luda** : pristin has a small pup, a big pup, a snake, kids for sale and now a boxer  
**luda** : i'm overwhelmed with talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love sweet unit so much it HURTS my heart to write this
> 
> and who do you think nayoung is talking about? hehe
> 
> ALSO do you guys like ot3s? i have some stuff in mind ;)
> 
> btw,,, tell me who you ship here!!


	6. young love questions

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 7:42 AM_

**exy** : you see  
 **exy** : us, the cosmic girls, were talking yesterday  
 **exy** : and we have an important question for you guys  
 **exy** : what does swaggy baggy mean

**nayoung** : we don't know

**eunwoo** : how did you guys even aksjksj

**exy** : we were watching videos  
 **exy** : and then siyeon started screaming swaggy baggy  
 **exy** : and we were like what

**luda** : not even juyeon knows what it means  
 **luda** : this worries me

**siyeon** : you cant define what swaggy baggy means  
 **siyeon** : swaggy baggy is more than a simple word  
 **siyeon** : you have to FEEL the swaggy baggy

**luda** : and how do you FEEL the swaggy baggy

**siyeon** : you'll know when the right time comes, my friend

**eunwoo** : this swaggy baggy thing is really crazy  
 **eunwoo** : she told me the same thing when i first asked her  
 **eunwoo** : and now i say it without even noticing??

**nayoung** : we all thought sungyeon teached her or something  
 **nayoung** : but no?

**sungyeon** : you guys always think so little of me

**minkyung** : we have our reasons

**sungyeon** : i love how minkyung unnie comes online just to roast me

**minkyung** : i love you  
 **minkyung** : and btw why are you guys online it's like 7am

**exy** : i always wake up early  
 **exy** : i have 12 crazy lesbians to take care of

**nayoung** : relatable sojung

**eunwoo** : we should create a relatable sojung twitter or something

**minkyung** : i agree

**exy** : thanks, i feel accomplished

**luda** : btw we should follow each other's twitters

**eunwoo** : how do you even know we have one

**luda** : every idol has a secret twitter or something

**nayoung** : she's right  
 **nayoung** : we really should

_@jungshookwoo_   **nunu**  
welcome to our private twitter world, cosmic friends

_@tinyluda_   **luda**  
thanks prismatic friend

**luda** : eunwoo's twitter is filled with funny pictures of jieqiong

**eunwoo** : hmmm is someone stalking me

**luda** : i have to know where i'm putting myself into

**eunseo** : good morning

**eunwoo** : wow someone finally remembered she has FRIENDS in this gc

**eunseo** : i've been really busy okay!!

**eunwoo** : jiyeon unnie is fimling a drama and she still talks to us  
 **eunwoo** : AND SHE'S EVEN GOING TO MEET MINKYUNG UNNIE FOR FUCKS SAKE

**eunseo** : im s o r r y  
 **eunseo** : what have i missed

**eunwoo** : illegal stuff

**eunseo** : like what

**eunwoo** : nayoung unnie selling kids

**minkyung** : here she goes again

**eunwoo** : i'm sorry but i can't chill what if i'm next

**eunseo** : is this why hyunjung unnie was screaming she was going to be a mom omg

**eunwoo** : oh my god

**luda** : im cryinfn

**nayoung** : us, the pristin girls, should have wjsn kids too

**exy** : that's fair but jiyeon is kind of a scary mom  
 **exy** : i'm the chill mom while jiyeon is the one that will murder you with her own hands if you ever hurt one of our kids

**bona** : i can confirm that

**luda** : go back to filming wtf

**bona** : brb

**nayoung** : i already have a wjsn child  
 **nayoung** : i raised her for a few months  
 **nayoung** : right @yeonjung?

**yeonjung** : yes!!! <3

**minkyung** : but i wanted to raise her too??  
 **minkyung** : there's a whole royal leo fam thing going on you know

**nayoung** : we can always share the guard

**luda** : parenting 101

**eunwoo** : i don't want to be out of the adopting party so  
 **eunwoo** : me and jieqiong really want to adopt yeoreum  
 **eunwoo** : she seems really cute  
 **eunwoo** : have you seen her smile aaaaa

**jieqiong** : that's right!!  
 **jieqiong** : can we can we @exy

**exy** : sure

**eunwoo** : NICEEE  
 **eunwoo** : i'm not sure how being a mom works but NICEEE

**yeoreum** : hello moms

**jieqiong** : this is so cute omg

**nayoung** : i'm sure jieqiong and eunwoo will spoil her a lot

**exy** : i want to adopt someone too

**eunwoo** : spill

**exy** : kyla

**eunwoo** : HOLDDDDD ON

**minkyung** : H O L D O N

**jieqiong** : wait a MINUTE

**exy** : what have i done

**nayoung** : it's just that kyla is our most precious child  
 **nayoung** : she's our everything oh my god how do i even start explaining it

**exy** : i thought that was yewon

**eunwoo** : HER TOO

**sungyeon** : so are you saying me and siyeon can choke

**eunwoo** : exactly

**siyeon** : pristin is now a 8 member girl group  
 **siyeon** : me and sungyeon are LEAVING

**sungyeon** : that's right

**yewon** : oh no!!  
 **yewon** : please don't leave D:

**sungyeon** : suddenly i'm not leaving

**siyeon** : pffft whipped little shit

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 11:00 AM_

**yeonjung** : how to know if you're in love  
 **yeonjung** : oh shit this isn't google

**luda** : you just want advice don't you

**yeonjung** : yeah :/

**eunwoo** : who's the lucky girl

**yeonjung** : i can't say it but  
 **yeonjung** : she's really pretty and she's my age

**eunwoo** : cuuuuute

**xuanyi** : YOUNG LOVE SPOTTED

**eunseo** : I'M HERE

**seola** : BIH ME TOO

**minkyung** : you guys really love kids don't you

**xuanyi** : yes D:  
 **xuanyi** : it can't be helped

**yeonjung** : ANYWAYS,,  
 **yeonjung** : can someone answer my question i'm just an young girl who's confused and in pain

**xuanyi** : i guess you're already in love?? considering the way you're talking

**yeonjung** : oh no

**eunwoo** : no need to rush things!! just wait and you'll know the answer

**xuanyi** : eunwoo is right

**yeonjung** : but what if

**xuanyi** : what if what

**yeonjung** : what if i'm in love with two girls at the same time hahahahaha

**eunwoo** : OOOO

**luda** : oh my god yeonjung

**seola** : omg  
 **seola** : it's perfectly okay baby you don't have to worry!!

**luda** : go get your girls yeonjungie  
 **luda** : i raised you for this

**bona** : excuse me i'm the one who raised her but YES go get them baby we're all rooting for you!!

**eunwoo** : make us proud girlie

**yeonjung** : aaaaa  
 **yeonjung** : thanks unnies, i'll think about it

**xuanyi** : don't forget to talk to us if you need something

**yeonjung** : i will <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's yeonjung talking about... hm...
> 
> thank you so much for commenting like??? it makes me so happy REALLY tysm <3


	7. sjy is cheesy

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 12:40 PM_

**kyungwon** : met dayoung today!!!  
 **kyungwon** : _[pic]_

**eunseo** : cuties

**dayoung** : it was so much fun!!!!!!!!

**kyungwon** : dayoung is a great kid

**exy** : if you say so

**dayoung** : unnie!!! i'm a great kid >:(

**exy** : o k a y

**kyungwon** : @yeoreum @yeonjung dayoung talks a lot about you guys :)

**dayoung** : they don't need to k n o w

**kyungwon** : hehe sorry kid :p

**yeonjung** : gonna tease her about it thanks

**dayoung** : oh no

**bona** : what did she say about me

**kyungwon** : she hasn't mentioned you once

**bona** : the betrayal

**dayoung** : sorry mom

**bona** : you're grounded

**dayoung** : :/

**kyungwon** : let's meet again when you're not grounded

**dayoung** : sure!!!

**dawon** : so hm our fans are freaking out  
 **dawon** : literally, freaking out

**kyungwon** : did they found out about me and dayoung going out

**dawon** : ye  
 **dawon** : there are pictures

**kyungwon** : i'm going to spice this a little bit more  
 **kyungwon** : wait a min

**eunwoo** : there she goes

**kyungwon** : done  
 **kyungwon** : just posted a pic with dayoung @ pristin's insta  
 **kyungwon** : go like it bitches  
 **kyungwon** : if y'all wanna spice this shit even more, comment

**dawon** : THEY'RE FREAKING OUT SO MUCH ITS FUNNY SKDJK

**nayoung** : i love the fact that a lot of our fans are wjsn fans too  
 **nayoung** : we're meant to be

**exy** : aw that's really sweet nayoung  
 **exy** : and i agree

**bona** : i commented "babes"  
 **bona** : the fans are going crazy  
 **bona** : i love it

**luda** : some day i'll print some embarrassing shit y'all say here and i'll post it

**dawon** : don't doubt her, she will

**eunwoo** : lee luda from wjsn is actually the devil  
 **eunwoo** : conspiracy theory

**nayoung** : this is something kyungwon would say  
 **nayoung** : you two should stop hanging out together

**kyungwon** : rt your friendship goals

_[dayoung created maknae line $quad]_   
_[dayoung added yeoreum, yeonjung, sungyeon, yewon, siyeon and kyla to the chat] 13:00 PM_

**dayoung** : this needed to happen

**siyeon** : AGREED

**yewon** : it's so nice having a gc just for us!!!

**dayoung** : ikr!!  
 **dayoung** : it feels like we're talking behind their backs >:)

**sungyeon** : but we are

**dayoung** : oh

**kyla** : zupppp

**siyeon** : hello beauty

**yeonjung** : siyeon you're such a flirt  
 **yeonjung** : teach me your ways

**siyeon** : an older girl asking for my advice??  
 **siyeon** : what is happening

**yeonjung** : shut up and tell me

**sungyeon** : girl you're really want to get those girls you talked about don't you

**yeonjung** : y u p

**siyeon** : you're already pretty as fuck you don't have to worry about anything  
 **siyeon** : if they're not thrown at your feet already they're not human

**yeonjung** : i'm red

**siyeon** : that's my intention

**yeonjung** : god you're truly the greatest flirt

**siyeon** : ;)

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 3:30 PM_

**eunwoo** : do you guys realise that everyone had a crush on minkyung unnie at some point  
 **eunwoo** : some  _STILL_  do but that's not the point am i right

**eunseo** : facts  
 **eunseo** : remember when me and you used to talk about minky unnie for hours lol

**eunwoo** : yuppp  
 **eunwoo** : that brought us closer  
 **eunwoo** : good times good times

**eunseo** : even jieqiong talked about minky with us  
 **eunseo** : EVEN SIYEON AND SHE WAS LIKE  
 **eunseo** : THREE YEARS OLD

**siyeon** : i'm two years younger than you?

**eunseo** : ok but you were three years old  
 **eunseo** : now you're like... four and a half

**kyungwon** : who would crush on her nasty ass

**minkyung** : you would loser

**kyungwon** : i would not

**minkyung** : you would

**kyungwon** : i would not

**minkyung** : you would

**kyungwon** : i would n o t

**minkyung** : you would not

**kyungwon** : i would  
 **kyungwon** : wait  
 **kyungwon** : what

**minkyung** : ha  
 **minkyung** : screenshoted

**kyungwon** : fuck

**siyeon** : when you think those mind tricks can only work in real life  
 **siyeon** : kang kyungwon is here to prove you're wrong

_@hmsogay_   **juyeonie**  
ugh my hands hurt

_@jiyeonkim_   **bona**  
 _@hmsogay_  use protection

_@hmsogay_   **juyeonie**  
 _@jiyeonkim_  BUT THAT IT'S NOT

_@hmsogay_   **juyeonie**  
 _@jiyeonkim_  WHATSKXJ

_[ugly, sjy is annoying] 4:10 PM_

**ugly** : why are you fucking luda at 4pm

**sjy is annoying** : there's no wrong time for love ;)  
 **sjy is annoying** : but i am NOT

**ugly** : why are your hands hurting then

**sjy is annoying** : I COULD'VE JUST HURT MY HAND??? you pervert  
 **sjy is annoying** : but answering that  
 **sjy is annoying** : our date anniversary is coming!!!  
 **sjy is annoying** : and i'm kind of writing a love letter for her

**ugly** : o h m y g o d  
 **ugly** : wait a second

_[ugly changed sjy is annoying's name to sjy is cheesy]_

**sjy is cheesy** : this is what i get for being a good girlfriend for luda

**ugly** : yes

**sjy is cheesy** : i'm glad to know

**ugly** : you're really cheesy, annoying and disgusting when it comes to luda

**sjy is cheesy** : is that, also, your way of saying i'm romantic

**ugly** : yes

**sjy is cheesy** : i know you so well  
 **sjy is cheesy** : btw this is not the only thing i'm planning  
 **sjy is cheesy** : but i'm not telling you now!!! go back to filming

**ugly** : ugh now im curious  
 **ugly** : but okayyyy  
 **ugly** : see you later cheesy

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 7:00 PM_

**dawon** : its 7pm  
 **dawon** : our fans are still screaming over our groups interacting

**eunwoo** : relatable

**dawon** : what

**eunwoo** : i'm a big wjsn fan okay

**dawon** : awwwwe

**minkyung** : eunwoo stans every single girl group in existence  
 **minkyung** : i am not joking

**eunwoo** : but y'all do too

**minkyung** : exposed

**dawon** : the good kind of exposing at least

**bona** : i'm home bitches

**minkyung** : BEST FRIEND

**bona** : HEY MY BEAUTIFUL BFF

**minkyung** : you must be tired :/

**bona** : i am but it's worth it!! everyone is really nice to me and i love filming so

**eunwoo** : our lord and savior, kim jiyeon  
 **eunwoo** : is there anything she can't do

**eunseo** : not being a snake

**bona** : hello to you too juyeon!! i'm fine and not tired at all thanks for asking!

**eunseo** : you're welcome

**dawon** : healthy friendships pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have much to say but aaaaa thanks for reading and commenting and leaving kudos it means a lot !! <3


	8. smoke theories everyday

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 8:00 AM_

 

**dawon** : good morning  
**dawon** : have you guys ever woke up to your members screaming to soulja boy tell em' crank that at 8am in the fucking morning  
**dawon** : just a question tho its not like this is happening right now at the living room hahah they wouldn't do that

 

**kyla** : the fact that i can say yes makes me reflect about the kind of the group im in

 

**yebin** : YOU JOINED US

 

**kyla** : of course i'd join after eunwoo unnie grabbed my shoulder and shoved a microphone right into my face  
**kyla** : i had no choice

 

**eunwoo** : kyla exposes us too much oh my god

 

**dawon** : i feel like killing them

 

**sojung** : what is this noise coming from outside?

 

**dawon** : juyeon, dayoung, jinsook, jiyeon and xuanyi screaming to crank that

 

**sojung** : wow im so disappointed

 

**dawon** : ikr

 

**sojung** : disappointed that they didn't call me to join them gtg bye

 

**eunwoo** : THATS WHAT I CALL A PLOT TWIST

 

**dawon** : this, my friends, is the kind of leader we have

 

**eunwoo** : she seemed so serious before

 

**luda** : oh girl you still don't know sojung unnie  
**luda** : she can be the worst sometimes istg  
**luda** : she may look all serious and reserved but deep inside she's just a fucking crackhead

 

**soobin** : facts only

 

**luda** : soobin unnie??? talking in this gc???  
**luda** : wow i'm 100% seeing things

 

**soobin** : shut up loser

 

**luda** : make me

 

**meiqi** : you guys literally look like two children fighting  
**meiqi** : and judging by your height i can tell that im right

 

**soobin** : .

 

**luda** : meiqi  
**luda** : fuck you

 

**meiqi** : no i prefer doing this to other people

 

**yebin** : i fucking chocked on my cereal what

 

**eunwoo** : a total tops wow

 

**jieqiong** : your opposite

 

**yebin** : roasted lol

 

**eunwoo** : WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU   
**eunwoo** : AND YOURE AWAKE WTF

 

**jieqiong** : i just woke up love  
**jieqiong** : wait for me i'm going to your bed so we can cuddle a lit bit

 

**eunwoo** : my heart  
**eunwoo** : just made a thing

 

**jieqiong** : <3

 

**yebin** : i love how fast eunwoo forgot that she was being roasted by her own girlfriend 2 secs ago

 

**jieqiong** : yebin shhh

 

**soobin** : the amount of gayness  
**soobin** : i dont know if i should find it cute or

 

**luda** : says the girl who has to be cuddled every night so she can sleep  
**luda** : miss me with that anti gayness shit when you're the personification of it

 

**soobin** : oh. my god  
**soobin** : why... did you expose me.

 

**luda** : it wasnt me lol

 

**eunwoo** : i'm sorry but everyone in this gc knows

 

**soobin** : HOW THE FU

 

**yebin** : sojung unnie told us

 

**soobin** : chu sojung about to be murdered

 

**kyungwon** : wjsn's sweet unit is actually the killer unit?  
**kyungwon** : conspiracy theory

 

**seola** : wait why do i have to be in the middle of this mess

 

**kyungwon** : aren't the three of you attached by the hip or something

 

**seola** : maybe

 

**kyungwon** : SO ITS CONFIRMED

 

**nayoung** : please... go back to sleep.  
**nayoung** : all of you.

 

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 5:30 PM_

 

**bona** : MY BESTIE THATS MY BESTIE  
**bona** :  _[pic]_

 

**luda** : ooooo visual legends go off

 

**eunseo** : this is why the lesbian rate is going up in this country

 

**yewon** : waaaa the two of you are really pretty~

 

**minkyung** : it was a great day  
**minkyung** : didn't know she could be prettier in person but guess what  
**minkyung** : mind blowing, really

 

**bona** : i can confirm  
**bona** : miss kim minkyung is such a flirt

 

**eunwoo** : I K R

 

**yebin** :  _i k r_

 

**yewon** : it makes me really happy that we're becoming closer <3

 

**bona** : oh my god i'm crying why are you such an angel yewonnie

 

**yewon** : you're the real angel, unnie~

 

**bona** : i am SOBBING

 

**nayoung** : that's what we call the "yewon impact"

 

**bona** : yewon impact?

 

**nayoung** : yes. it's impossible not to feel like crying when she's being all cute.  
**nayoung** : that's the "yewon impact"

 

**yebin** : it happens all the time

 

**siyeon** : ALL the time  
**siyeon** : she made me cry this morning just because she cutely handed me the milk can

 

**yewon** : i got really confused !!  
**yewon** : sorry, siyeonie :(

 

**siyeon** : oh my god no you dont have to apologize for anything you perfect and innocent angel  
**siyeon** : why do i feel the tears coming again

 

**sojung** : if this ain't us @ xiao

 

**luda** : right???  
**luda** : xiao is the only person im soft for in this group

 

**eunseo** : ahem

 

**luda** : the _ONLY_ person im soft for in this group

 

**kyungwon** : _ONE AND ONLY MY ONE AND ONLY_

 

**eunwoo** : when you think that only the friendships in this group are unhealthy  
**eunwoo** : the gf relationships are here to prove us wrong

 

**dawon** : HEY THATS MY LINE

 

**eunseo** : eunwoo.   
**eunseo** : please dont steal her lines  
**eunseo** : shes having almost none lately

 

**dawon** : son juyeon.

 

**eunseo** : don't get me wrong dawonie  
**eunseo** : the problem is starship, not you

 

_[the cosmic pirlz chatroom] 12:15 AM_  
_[eunwoo changed the group name to LOONA THEORIES] 11:45 PM_

 

**eunwoo** : SO

 

**minkyung** : its midnight

 

**xuanyi** : LOONA THEORIES?  
**xuanyi** : IM IN

 

**eunseo** : ME TOO

 

**xuanyi** : JUYEON OUR TIME HAS FINALLY COME

 

**eunwoo** : I WAS WATCHING ALL OF LOONA MVS WITH THE GANG @ siyeon @ kyungwon

 

**minkyung** : the "smoke weed everyday" gang  
**minkyung** : the kind of stuff they discuss while watching loona mv's are... wow

 

**eunwoo** : AS I WAS SAYING  
**eunwoo** : do you ever stop to think about sonatine  
**eunwoo** : and about how the fuck yeojin got in the forest like  
**eunwoo** : shes just a little baby  
**eunwoo** : a froggy baby  
**eunwoo** : lost in the FUCKING WOODS

 

**eunseo** : IT DRIVES ME INSANE EVERY SINGLE TIME

 

**kyungwon** : RIGHT ?? me too but  
**kyungwon** : me being the Theory Bitch TM i am  
**kyungwon** : found this really amazing theory on twitter after olivia's mv and it was like my entire life was a fucking lie

 

**siyeon** : guys... you have to be ready to read this oh my god

 

**eunwoo** : you better hold your wigs maladies its about to go down

 

**xuanyi** : i've born ready   
**xuanyi** : bring it

 

**kyungwon** :

 

**eunseo** : oh my god wait  
**eunseo** : I THINK I GET WHAT YOU MEAN  
**eunseo** : OH MT FUCKING GOD NO WAY

 

**kyungwon** :

 

**eunseo** : FUICK YOUOUOUIYU  
**eunseo** : IT MAKES SO MUCHH SENSE THAT IM MAD AT MYSELF FOR NEVER THINKING OF THIS

 

**xuanyi** : IM THROWING MYSELF FROM THE NEAREST BRIDGE WHAT THRB FUCK

 

**siyeon** : EXACTLY MY REACTION

 

**minkyung** : why do you guys have to use caps lock to talk about this

 

**eunwoo** : CAPS LOCK IS THE KEY OF LOONA O'CLOCK

 

**kyungwon** : THATS RIGHT

 

**yeonjung** : i woke up to juyeon unnie and xuanyi unnie slapping each other while screaming and pointing things out at their phones  
**yeonjung** : what happened

 

**siyeon** : loona theories happened

 

**yeonjung** : just the usual then

 

**eunwoo** : WAIT yeonjung aren't you friends with chuusus  
**eunwoo** : our gay warrior

 

**yeonjung** : yes i am !!

 

**kyungwon** : can you PLEASE ask her to autograph the gay flag we have in our dorm   
**kyungwon** : it would be the biggest honour

 

**bona** : stop putting my child into this you weirdo

 

**kyungwon** : oh

 

**bona** : i'll do it myself  
**bona** :

 

**kyungwon** : MMSNXDMM

 

**eunwoo** : knowing that even kim jiyeonsus, god herself, is also a loonator, i can sleep in peace  
**eunwoo** : good night babies and dont forget  
**eunwoo** :  _KISS LATER_

 

**eunseo** : i'll never be able to sleep in peace again but good night

 

**minkyung** : fINALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello... everyone  
> can we just pretend that it hasn't been MONTHS since i last updated and that now they're living in 2018 hah ! thanks  
> i hope someone still remember this?? if you do i'm very thankful <3 see you guys in the next chap !!!  
> ps: loona theories is what has been keeping me alive


	9. drunk farewell

_[LOONA THEORIES] 09:45 AM_

 

 **siyeon** : i was just thinking  
 **siyeon** : why cant our group have some nice units like wjsn do

 

 **minkyung** : because it doesn't matter how they put us together  
 **minkyung** : anything would become a massive MESS

 

 **meiqi** : but... have you seen the new units tho  
 **meiqi** : starship had the audacity to put the 99s + juyeon together

 

 **dawon** : and they put me in a unit with jiyeon unnie and luda like???  
 **dawon** : starship supports bullying

 

 **eunwoo** : s a y i t o u t l o u d  
 **eunwoo** : n o X b u l l y i n g X a l l o w e d

 

 **sungyeon** : NOOOOOOOO

 

 **eunwoo** : hey ma cosmic friends  
 **eunwoo** : check [this](https://twitter.com/hypequeens/status/950827774297722881)

 

 **siyeon** : IS IT ATTACKING SUNGYEON TIME  
 **siyeon** : i've been waiting for this ever since this gc was created

 

 **eunseo** : IM CTFU WHAT IS THISJDJXJ

 

 **bona** : what did i just watch

 

 **sungyeon** : sometimes i wonder what have i done in my past life to have friends like these little shits named jung eunwoo and park siyeon

 

 **eunwoo** : chill girl  
 **eunwoo** : remember,  
 **eunwoo** : No BullYing AlloWeD!!

 

 **sungyeon** : I WAS TEN

 

 **yebin** : how much can people change in nine years huh

 

 **sungyeon** : ... thats a long time  
 **sungyeon** : but whats your point

 

 **yebin** : because you BULLY US EVERY SINGLE DAY  
 **yebin** : yewon being your number 1 victim

 

 **siyeon** : sungyeon unnie is like those kids who are deeply in love with someone but cant deal with their own feelings so they just annoy the crap out of that person

 

 **sungyeon** : SIYEON CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP

 

 **minkyung** : sungyeon

 

 **sungyeon** : yes

 

 **minkyung** : are you deeply in love with me.

 

 **sungyeon** : . no

 

 **minkyung** : then WHY THE FUCK CANT YOU STOP BULLYINg mE

 

 **eunwoo** : look whos sayin

 

 **exy** : i love how we always learn something new about pristin  
 **exy** : today we learnt that they have a bully line

 

 **luda** : we do too

 

 **exy** : i thought jiyeon was the only one

 

 **bona** : EVEN OUR OWN LEADER

 

 **dawon** : cosmic pirlz parallels

 

_[LOONA THEORIES] 05:45 PM_

 

 **seola** : EVERYBODY SAY PRISTIN CHILD  
 **seola** : _[pic]_

 

 **yewon** : pristin child~

 

 **eunwoo** : no  
 **eunwoo** : dont get me started

 

 **seola** : everybody  _minus eunwoo_  say pristin child

 

 **eunwoo** : ouch

 

 **siyeon** : u guys are HOT

 

 **bona** : so we're all waiting for that grammy winner song where is it

 

 **sungyeon** : lol  
 **sungyeon** : we didn't talk about this too much but we definitely will someday but ANYWAYS LISTEN  
 **sungyeon** : HYUNJUNG UNNIE IS SO COOL

 

 **seola** : UR EVEN COOLER SUNGYEON

 

 **bona** : wait hyunjung?  
 **bona** : miss kim hyunjung????  
 **bona** : cool???

 

 **seola** : there she hoes  
 **seola** : *goes  
 **seola** : but hoe also work

 

 **bona** : she is the most boring human on the planet she literally cant do anything besides telling bad jokes and trying to rap even though she sucks and the worst is that she knows she sucks but she keeps on trying and plus she looks like a fucking potato which makes her even more boring

 

 **seola** : are you done?

 

 **bona** : yes

 

 **seola** : good

 

 **exy** : i agree with jiyeon

 

 **seola** : NOT YOU TOO  
 **seola** : THE BETRAYAL

 

 **exy** : you betray me every time you try to sound good while rapping

 

 **bona** : GET ROA$$$$TED

 

 **eunseo** : suddenly im here with my camera filming all of this drama

 

 **luda** : same

 

 **seola** : SNXMCM THIS IS NOT FAIR

 

 **dayoung** : unnie line probz

 

_[bona changed the group chat name to hyunjung = boring] 05:56 PM_

 

 **exy** : i truly feel home now

 

 **seola** : .  
 **seola** : fuck you all   
 **seola** : minus sungyeon

 

—

 

 _@snakeyeon_   **ddiyeon**  
baby im missing youuuu missing you

 _@snakeyeon_   **ddiyeon**  
neo malgoneun amudo piryo eopseo :/

 _@snakeyeon_   **ddiyeon**  
I WANNS TOUCJ YOU HOLD YOU YOURE MY EVERYHTHNG

 _@jungshookwoo_   **nunu**  
woooo twicetagram's best song turn it up fam

 _@snakeyeon_   **ddiyeon**  
nunuu ://

 _@jungshookwoo_   **nunu**  
o wait you're not just singing it right

 _@snakeyeon_   **ddiyeon**  
:/

 _@jungshookwoo_   **nunu**  
let me sleeeed into ur dms real Quick

 

—

 

_[jungnu, parkddi] 09:50 PM_

 

 **jungnu** : hey

 

 **parkddi** : i thought you said dms

 

 **jungnu** : ITS THE SAME THING

 

 **parkddi** : if you say so

 

 **jungnu** : i didnt come here for you to roast me i came here for you to spill the tea

 

 **parkddi** : ah, right  
 **parkddi** : i miss kyla

 

 **jungnu** : aw, kid   
 **jungnu** : we all do :(

 

 **parkddi** : i know but,,,

 

 **jungnu** : you dont have to say it  
 **jungnu** : i know you miss her in a different way from us

 

 **parkddi** : :(  
 **parkddi** : it hurts

 

 **jungnu** : i have a question for you little one

 

 **parkddi** : go ahead

 

 **jungnu** : do you regret not confessing?  
 **jungnu** : i mean before she went home

 

 **parkddi** : ouch  
 **parkddi** : right on the feelz

 

 **jungnu** : so you do

 

 **parkddi** : yeah

 

 **jungnu** : and youre scared she finds someone in america

 

 **parkddi** : in the feelz once again

 

 **jungnu** : listen, siyeon  
 **jungnu** : im pretty sure she knows about your feelings

 

 **parkddi** : HOW

 

 **jungnu** : are you SERIOUS

 

 **parkddi** : I AM I MEAN  
 **parkddi** : i am cute and cuddly to all of you

 

 **jungnu** : pfft

 

 **parkddi** : YOU KNOW ITS TRUE

 

 **jungnu** : ok but  
 **jungnu** : the way you look at her  
 **jungnu** : fuck i got goosebumps just remembering   
 **jungnu** : its just so full of love you dont get  
 **jungnu** : you look at her like shes the only thing that matters to you in the entire world

 

 **parkddi** : .. oh my ... god  
 **parkddi** : the tears are coming

 

 **jungnu** : i am serious, siyeon  
 **jungnu** : how could she not notice this  
 **jungnu** : i bet she hasnt said anything because of her shy nature  
 **jungnu** : but she knows and she feels your love

 

 **parkddi** : :(((

 

 **jungnu** : is this the time i break into your room and let you cry in my arms while we cuddle

 

 **parkddi** : yeah

 

 **jungnu** : im on my way

 

—

 

_[hyunjung = boring] 11:57 PM_

 

 **nayoung** : this gc is weirdly calm today.

 

 **yebin** : tru  
 **yebin** : is eunwoo sleeping

 

 **eunwoo** : U WISH

 

 **yebin** : bih where u at

 

 **eunwoo** : @ siyeon's

 

 **yebin** : it explains a lot

 

 **nayoung** : i wonder where wjsn is, tho.

 

 **eunseo** : MMMSKJXHVVJ

 

 **luda** : QE ARE HERE

 

 **nayoung** : this doesn't sound good...

 

 **yeonjung** : as one of the only sober people in this dorm rn i can explain this mess  
 **yeonjung** : they're playing drinking games while me, yeoreum and dayoung watch from afar and laugh at their drunk asses

 

 **nayoung** : oh my god

 

 **minkyung** : wow kim jiyeon didn't even invite me this friendship is cancelled

 

 **yebin** : is it some party

 

 **yeonjung** : actually,,,,, no  
 **yeonjung** : meiqi unnie and xuanyi unnie are leaving tomorrow for the chinese pd101 so they're kinda making their last free night worth

 

 **eunwoo** : GOOD LUCK QUEENIES

 

 **yeoreum** : me being the messy child i am gonna tell all of you what is happening here  
 **yeoreum** : in real time

 

 **dayoung** : go off yeoreumie

 

 **sungyeon** : ooo things just got good  
 **sungyeon** : SPILL

 

 **yeoreum** : hm so theyre now playing that game where you make the other questions and they have to tell you the truth

 

 **dayoung** : ... truth or dare

 

 **yeoreum** : ANYWAys  
 **yeoreum** : sojung unnie questions, xuanyi unnie answers  
 **yeoreum** : sojung unnie asked if she had any girlfriends in china ooo  
 **yeoreum** : JIYEON UNNIE JUST GOT UP AND SAID "those plastic bitches she used to bang back in china will never be this hot piece of ass right here"  
 **yeoreum** : the three of us are traumatized but at the same time we're laughing

 

 **minkyung** : I AM WHEEZING  
 **minkyung** : screenshotedt

 

 **yeoreum** : now xuanyi unnie asked soobin unnie whats her ideal type and by her bitchy smile i know she asked that just to annoy hyunjung unnie  
 **yeoreum** : FUCK SHE ANSWERED "JUYEON" IM SCREMSJFN ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN

 

 **sungyeon** : TEA

 

 **eunwoo** : MSKZKXNB  
 **eunwoo** : siyeon is laughing so hard it doesnt even seem like she was crying 2 mins ago

 

 **nayoung** : wait... why was siyeon crying?

 

 **eunwoo** : oop  
 **eunwoo** : issa long story

 

 **nayoung** : eunwoo, you better tell me everything.

 

 **eunwoo** : :/  
 **eunwoo** : i will unnie just give me a sec

 

 **yeoreum** : now hyunjung unnie is pissed as expected  
 **yeoreum** : SHE REALLY IS SCREAMING ABOUT HOW SOOBIN DOESNT CARE ABOUT HER FEELINGS  
 **yeoreum** : these kinds of games can never be played in this dorm again since they're all a bunch of sensitive woman

 

 **yebin** : this is better than watching a k-drama

 

 **nayoung** : i feel kind of concerned for them.

 

 **seola** : PRAK SOOBIN SUKCKDS

 

 **yebin** : OMG

 

 **eunwoo** : pleas kids dont let this old woman use her phone while shes drunk

 

 **yeonjung** : we didnt even need to move   
 **yeonjung** : she just dropped it on the floor lmao

 

 **minkyung** : tsc tsc drunk people

 

 **yebin** : you really have no shame do you

 

 **minkyung** : ;)

 

 **sungyeon** : yeoreum has disappeared i am worried and in need of wjsn tea

 

 **yeoreum** : hey im back so  
 **yeoreum** : as i said they're sensitive and meiqi unnie suddenly said very loudly that shes in love with dawon unnie (as if we haven't been knew) but she feels like she's aint deserving of someone as good as her oh my god  
 **yeoreum** : dawon unnie is S P E E C H L E S S   
 **yeoreum** : meiqi unnie went to sleep after that and she cursed the bedroom door for being... a bedroom door

 

 **yebin** : well so meiwon ;)))

 

 **minkyung** : well so they're fucked since meiqi is leaving for months tomorrow

 

 **yebin** : shit ur right

 

 **sungyeon** : they truly are

 

 **yeoreum** : i am going to sleep too since all of this drama has dragged my energy down but hopefully they will spill the rest of the tea when they're awake   
 **yeoreum** : (if they remember something)

 

 **dayoung** : sojung unnie and jiyeon unnie always does tho

 

 **yeonjung** : tru

 

 **kyungwon** : are chu sojung and kim jiyeon, actually, not human at all?  
 **kyungwon** : conspiracy theory

 

 **yebin** : KYUNGWON NOT NOW YOU DUMBASS

 

 **nayoung** : let's sleep, girls.  
 **nayoung** : and eunwoo, i didn't forget.

 

 **eunwoo** : siyeon fell asleep too im coming to ur room unnie

 

 **nayoung** : okay.  
 **nayoung** : see you guys tomorrow, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me missing kyla meiqi and xuanyi with the girls? yes  
> me mentioning a girl group again? y e s  
> kind of a spoiler for a next couple? yeh yeh  
> a little sikyla drama and trouble in the wjsn paradise? oh yes  
> me making a 1.5k update? HELL YES  
> i hope you guys like this chapter as much as i did aaaa and thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented you guys are the absolute BEST  
> and since im dumb i forgot to mention that jieqiong is in china for this chap and for the next one too  
> see yall in the next update <3


End file.
